


I Don't Like Coffee

by DarthVadersInhaler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Oneshot, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/pseuds/DarthVadersInhaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Theyna oneshot. I'm not going to include Jason because I think that would just complicate things and I just want fluff rn.<br/>Also, shoutout to books4belle, have no idea if she'll even read this, but she's one of my favorite authors because she has a lot of beautiful Theyna fanfictions that I love reading, you guys should check her out! (That sounded better in my head.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [books4belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/gifts).



Reyna yawned. It was 6:30 AM at Starbucks. Who the Hades got coffee at 6:30 AM? She groaned, and rested her head on the counter. Incase you hadn't realized, Reyna worked a shift at Starbucks. It was her first day, and she was as tired as heck. Someone cleared their throat, and Reyna jerked her head up, definitely looking like a deer in the headlights, and saw the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. Short black spikey hair, with electric blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her face, and an easy smile. With a start, Reyna realized she was staring, and a blush covered her face. The girl, or rather woman, smirked. "H-hello, welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?" Reyna inwardly cursed herself for stuttering, but the woman just seemed amused. "Yes, yes you may," the woman said, but didn't elaborate. "Well?..." Reyna prompted. As cute as the woman was, it didn't just mean she could sit around all day.  
The woman paused, as if considering her options, though her eyes never left Reyna's, which she found kind of intimidating. But then she smiled and said "I like my coffee like I like my men." Reyna fought the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn't as if she could just look into her mind and discover how she 'liked her men'. And no, she didn't feel like her heart was being torn into because of the hot customer who'd basically written across her own forehead "I AM STRAIGHT!" "Soo..." Reyna said, "What coffee do you want?" The woman smirked. "I'll take a cake pop, please. I don't like coffee." Reyna opened and closed her mouth like a fish, and her face felt hot. Someone cleared their throat, and both women spun around to see a man in line behind the woman, tapping his foot impatiently. Reyna made eye contact with him, and he raised his eyebrows, communicating something like "Hurry the eff up, girl!" Reyna hurriedly grabbed a cake pop, and gave it to the nameless woman, who looked equally flustered (But a whole gods dam more cute). Then the woman tossed Reyna some money, and strolled out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I've tried changing the line break, but it just won't change for some reason. Oh, well.)

Every day without fail, the woman visited Reyna, and it got to the point where the woman would stroll up, and Reyna would hand her a cake pop, and each day the woman would hand Reyna some cash. But they always found time to exchange pleasantries-It wasn't as if there were many people were in Starbucks at 6:30 AM anyways. Reyna checked her watch- 6:27. 3 minutes until The Woman Of No Name arrived. 6:28...6:29...6:30. Reyna looked expectedly at the door, but it didn't open like usual. Reyna frowned. The woman had never been even one minute off, yet, as Reyna watched her watch, she saw the seconds tick up; 6:30:35, 6:30:36, 6:30:37... She knew it was ridiculous to worry about someone being half a minute late. Maybe traffic was bad. Maybe she wasn't going to be there today. Maybe she'd stop coming all together...Reyna's heart nearly broke in half at the thought. 6:31:06... Suddenly, the door swung open, and Reyna saw *her*. Cheeks flushed red, out of breath, and with a motorcycle helmet under her arm, but definitely the same person. Reyna's heart leaped. "You're late." Her voice was calmer than she expected. The woman smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Sorry, babe. Traffic was murder."  
"Oh my gods!" Someone said. Both woman glanced over to a man with a vampire-looking mouth permanently stained by Kool-Aid. Dakota. As they did, they realized the rest of the customers were looking at him too. "Just go out on a date, already!" Everyone chuckled nervously, but Dakota ignored them, and staggered up to them. "Reyna, this is Thalia Grace. Thalia, this is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." "Dude, I told you not to use my last name," both girls said at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise. "See what I mean?" Dakota asked. "You guys are perfect for each other!" Thalia-Reyna couldn't believe she finally knew her name-rolled her eyes. "Dakota, go away." Dakota shrugged. "Okay." "Now," Thalia looked at Reyna, "What time are you out?" Reyna pursed her lips, and looked at her watch. "In about...an hour." Reyna thought for sure Thalia would leave, but she just smiled and shrugged. "I'll wait." Behind her, Reyna could see Dakota smirking and making kissy faces. Reyna internally groaned, and considered flipping him off, but decided against it, ask she was at work. However, Thalia saw Reyna was looking past her, saw Dakota (who immediately froze up), and flipped him off for her. Reyna smirked. "A) Thanks for that." Thalia nodded seriously. "You're welcome." "B)," Reyna continued, "You'd better sit down, and pretend none of this happened, or else we'll both be in trouble." Thalia fake saluted her. "Aye, aye, captain." She moved over to Dakota's table, while he was still up, set her motorcycle helmet down, and smiled charmingly at him, though Reyna could see right through that. "C'mon, Dakota. Aren't you going to keep me company?" she asked sweetly. Dakota gulped nervously. Some onlookers snickered, some just looked sorry for Dakota, whilst Reyna just sighed and rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face. It was going to be a long hour. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One Hour Later (Just imagine the disembodied voice that says stuff like that in SpongeBob saying that...) Reyna stepped outside, the breeze blowing her braid to the side. Thalia walked next to her, her hands in her jacket. Reyna's eyes scanned the parking lot. "Which is yours?" Thalia gestured to a motorcycle on the right of the parking lot. As they approached, Thalia looked closely at Reyna's face, like she was analyzing it. When Reyna stayed silent, Thalia asked, "Are you okay on the motorcycle?" Reyna tried keeping her face emotionless, a skill she had grow increasingly better at throughout her life . "Why wouldn't I be?" Thalia shrugged, and bit her lip. "You just didn't seem like the type of person to ride one, that's all." Reyna smirked, leaned in close to Thalia face, then said "Well, I have you to protect me, don't I?", effectively causing Thalia to blush and stutter. Reyna laughed, shoved Thalia away, and ran for the motorcycle, with Thalia on her tail. Eventually, they both got there, red in the face and out of breath. "So," Reyna asked. "Where are we going?" Thalia smirked, and tossed Reyna a helmet. "I have no idea." Thalia pulled her helmet on, and swung her leg over the motorcycle. Reyna laughed, now with the helmet on, and threw a leg over the motorcycle. "Alright. To nowhere in particular!"

(A/N I just realized that's whatLeo says to Calypso at the end of BoO...)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave a comment! Hate it? Love it? Hate that you love it? Why tf am I basically quoting a Justin Bieber song? I hate the guy. No offense to his fans.  
> Also, I take requests for different ships- and you can specify smutty, angsty, fluffy, oneshot, etc. I'm just throwing out there that I'm probably not the best author for smutty, but oh, well. I mean, I know what happens, and all that jazz, but I'll probably be shit on how it makes you feel, and whatnot. But if you want it, I'll still try.


End file.
